


to see you through

by scndlf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95line Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scndlf/pseuds/scndlf
Summary: The three of them, they’ll make it work.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	to see you through

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This has been sitting in the drafts for a while and I’ve always wanted to write a 95z fic, because I love their dynamics so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

The first time Seungcheol kills for Jeonghan, they're five and Jeonghan has a hand clutching on Seungcheol's arm.

The two had been sitting innocently inside Seungcheol's family garden, a thick picnic blanket laid beneath them. There are flowers in Jeonghan's hair from the rose bush Seungcheol's mother personally tended, hands sticky with ice lollies that the older managed to smuggle out from their pantry. Seungcheol's heart kick starts in fright when he hears Jeonghan scream — both from the proximity of the sound and the knowledge that tells him Jeonghan is in _danger_.

"What is it?" He asks immediately, dragging the younger quickly to his arms to stop him from crying.

Jeonghan, cheeks ruby red and eyes watery, points at an oblique shaped object a few inches away from where he was previously seated. He immediately hides himself to Seungcheol's neck, clutching at the older's lapels, refusing to let go.

"Bugs, Cheolie." He explains and Seungcheol doesn't sigh, he doesn't tell Jeonghan to get off of him or to " _stop being a baby_ ”. Instead he pats his blond head twice before he grabs one of the books he brought, the one that helps Jeonghan learn how to read, in his hand. Seungcheol then, precisely aims the hard leather cover to land against the insect's prone body, killing it with one blow. Once Seungcheol deems the coast was clear, he pats Jeonghan's hair again and coaxes him to let go of his shirt.

"Jeonghan-ah, it's safe you can come out now." He speaks carefully when Jeonghan had refused to let go. "I killed it."

Jeonghan sniffs thrice before he lifts his head to stare at Seungcheol with an intensity that's misplaced on a five year old's face. Seungcheol doesn't think about it, just patiently waits for Jeonghan to figure out what's going on his head before he lets go of Seungcheol and sits beside him, pressing their arms together. Seungcheol grabs the slightly crumpled handkerchief from his front pocket and draws it closer to Jeonghan's face. Seungcheol's mother had always insisted he carries one, no matter the circumstance — either to offer it to a sobbing young lady or to clean up the strawberry jam that Jeonghan always manages to get on his forehead.

Today, they're _five_ and Seungcheol uses it to wipe Jeonghan's tears away.

-

The second time Seungcheol kills for Jeonghan, they're fifteen and Jeonghan has a hand clutching on Seungcheol's arm tightly. Jeonghan still has his face tucked on his neck and Seungcheol can feel his nails dig into his skin. Seungcheol doesn't flinch, just aims and shoots. The action is followed by a gasp erupting from Jeonghan's mouth, then silence.

The gun feels weird in Seungcheol's hand. Weight not the one he was used to, but he supposes that would be the case, after he wrestled it from the unknown boy in front of them just a few seconds ago.

The boy in front of them is dead and Jeonghan's still _crying_. Seungcheol finds red creep on the edges of his vision.

"Get me out of here." Is what Jeonghan whispers and Seungcheol doesn't ask. Jeonghan has to tug him a few more times before the red haze fades from his eyes and he notices the fear inside Jeonghan's eyes. Seungcheol decides Jeonghan will never know fear, not when he was still alive.

Seungcheol signals one of his father's men behind him to start the clean up. He and Jeonghan walk towards the car that had driven Seungcheol to the place the moment Jeonghan had pressed that little button, hidden on the necklace Seungcheol's father had gifted him on his tenth birthday. He remembers his father cupping his hand in front of Jeonghan and smiling down at younger boy.

_"This will keep you safe."_

_"From what, Uncle?"_

_"From the bad guys," Seungcheol's father grins, gently placing the necklace on Jeonghan's neck. "Just in case, Seungcheolie isn't by your side."_

_"Appa!_ I _can protect Hannie just fine!" Seungcheol had protested, stomping his foot at the absurdity. He would_ never _let Jeonghan get hurt._

 _"I know Seungcheol," His father had said, turning to him and patting his hair. "But it's just to keep Hannie extra safe, okay? Now Hannie, if you_ think _you're in danger and Seungcheol, Uncle or your Appa isn't there, just press the button at the bottom, okay?"_

_Jeonghan nodded seriously at Seungcheol's father, toying with the end of necklace on his hand afterwards._

_"Seungcheolie, don't worry!" Jeonghan said brightly, tugging the necklace out of the collar of his shirt, the gold glinting underneath the afternoon light. "You're still my number one hero!"_

_Seungcheol pacified at the thought of reclaiming his original spot, had nodded and allowed the necklace to stay on Jeonghan's neck. But despite it, he never left Jeonghan's side._

Not until now.

Seungcheol grits his teeth at the memory. He remembers a fight, something about Seungcheol's over protectiveness and Jeonghan's juvenile tendencies to leave the compound without alerting anyone. Seungcheol still can't shake the coldness he felt when he woke up a few hours ago, bed empty and Seungcheol's body guard shaking him awake.

_"Mr. Yoon is in danger." The guard had said in a gruff voice and Seungcheol didn't bother asking which Yoon. He knew it was Jeonghan, otherwise they would not have bothered him at this hour._

Seungcheol can still feel the adrenaline in his skin when he had jumped into the car, shouting at his driver to floor it while the guard relayed the directions to Jeonghan's location. The necklace turned out to be a tracker, Seungcheol doesn't know whether to feel relief or anger in the knowledge that they'll always have eyes on them.

Once inside, Jeonghan collapses on top of Seungcheol, his limbs shaking and a sob erupting from his lips. Seungcheol doesn't push him away, instead he pats his hair twice, urging him to look up with fingers on his chin. Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan's face, anger dissipating just as easily with the knowledge that the he is _safe._

Jeonghan surges forward and Seungcheol immediately tastes the salt from the other's tears. His tongue pushes inside Seungcheol's mouth with an intensity that the older is not used to, but welcomes all the same. Jeonghan finds purchase on Seungcheol's bicep and climbs on top of him wordlessly, grabbing the lapels of Seungcheol's shirt like he used when they were kids, to deepen the kiss.

Seungcheol slips a hand inside Jeonghan's button up and urges the blond to sit on his lap without breaking the kiss. The younger moans wantonly when Seungcheol starts to twist one of his nipples, gasping loudly to come up for air. Seungcheol takes advantage of the new found position and eagerly latches his mouth on Jeonghan's throat, causing him to moan louder inside the car.

" _Seungcheol, please._ " Jeonghan begs in a broken voice, teenage hormones on full alert with every touch. They haven't learnt to dance this particular routine yet, but Seungcheol knows which buttons to push to have Jeonghan on his knees.

Seungcheol continues sucking on Jeonghan's skin while slipping a hand inside his pants, teasing a finger down his ass and making him squirm. Seungcheol's hands are rough, fueled by a feeling akin to anger and the urge to make sure Jeonghan doesn't slip away, again.

Jeonghan comes like that, underneath Seungcheol's fingers and kisses. He collapses boneless on Seungcheol and Seungcheol simply gathers him in his arms easily. There are no words between them, but Seungcheol knows Jeonghan is apologizing with how tightly he's holding Seungcheol's hand and Seungcheol accepts his apology without question. Seungcheol hates how Jeonghan has to apologize.

He sighs before reaching between them, slipping a hand inside his pants' pocket and grabbing the white handkerchief his mother had insisted he always carries. Seungcheol draws it closer to Jeonghan’s cheek.

Today, they're _fifteen_ and Seungcheol uses it to wipe the blood off of Jeonghan’s face.

-

They're twenty-five and Seungcheol can't count how many times he has killed for Jeonghan.

His hand doesn't shake when he pulls the trigger anymore, but his grip on Jeonghan doesn't let up, not even once. Not even when Jeonghan doesn't cling to Seungcheol's lapels like he used to or hides his face against his neck.

Jeonghan stopped clinging to Seungcheol when they were fifteen and Jeonghan held his first gun. Jeonghan's father had insisted his son was to learn how to protect himself. So, Jeonghan began to learn how to shoot bullets until he could hit a target perfectly with his eyes closed. Since then, Jeonghan had started going on missions alone.

"Your aim was a little off." He hears Jeonghan speak as he sidles up beside Seungcheol. It's one of the rare occasions that they're together and Seungcheol tries to commit his face into memory.

_Who knows the next time he'll be seeing him is after another year?_

Seungcheol tries not to feel too bitter at the thought. Jeonghan isn't a child anymore, he can protect himself just fine. But that doesn't mean Seungcheol doesn't worry and doubt. He worries if the five year old kid he met decades ago, had vanished into thin air and was replaced by someone he barely knows.

But when Jeonghan presses their arms together and feels the younger's cold skin against his, Seungcheol doubts quiet down.

Because Jeonghan could go for months on end without any news, but Seungcheol will one day find him tucked against his side with the smell of smoke in his hair and the taste of home in his lips.

He doesn't have to turn to know Jeonghan is smirking, he hears it from his voice enough.

"Well, they were moving sweetheart." Seungcheol replies, shoving the gun where it resided at his backside just a few minutes before. He flinches lightly at the heat from the surface. "So, you'll have to excuse me if I shot them _in_ the eye instead of _between_ their eyes."

"Admit it, you're getting old Cheolie." Seungcheol doesn't hear the childhood nickname often. But, when he does it's always from Jeonghan.

"We're literally the same age." Seungcheol sighs and begins to instruct the men behind him to clean up the mess. He tugs at the material of Jeonghan's sleeve to urge him to move before he walks towards their car. Jeonghan laughs like its the funniest thing he's heard and loops a hand around Seungcheol's arm while walking beside him, his long blond hair tickling the skin exposed from Seungcheol’s short sleeve shirt.

" _Oh_ , we should get a cat!" Jeonghan chirps as Seungcheol sits on the driver's seat and starts the car to reverse. He has his phone shoved on Seungcheol's nose in no time and Seungcheol goes a little cross-eyed at the proximity of the device.

"You have _allergies_." Seungcheol responds, smoothly maneuvering the car out of the parking lot and into the freeway.

"Then I'll get a furless one! They have those you know." Jeonghan pouts as he pockets his phone and starts pressing random buttons on Seungcheol's car. From the time Seungcheol had come to know Jeonghan, he had never seen him still. He always had to have something in his hands to keep him occupied, or his _mouth_ when it came to Seungcheol.

"You can't even take care of a plant, what tells me you can take care of a cat?" Seungcheol asks and he knows Jeonghan is glaring at him from where he's seated.

Seungcheol doesn't glance at him, knows that when he does it's game over and he'll have to sign adoption papers for a feline that he'll end up taking care of, while Jeonghan grumbles at him for agreeing with his decision.

"Hey _I_ can take care of plants! Remember that little succulent you have in the office? _That_ hasn't died."

"It's because it's made out of plastic, darling." He sighs and he doesn't miss the affronted gasp that the younger lets out.

"So you never told me I watered that fucking plant for _nothing_?!" Jeonghan gapes and Seungcheol rolls his eyes. "I was so scared you'd be mad if I ended up killing it one way or another!"

"I could never be mad at you." Seungcheol replies when he eases the car into the short patch of dirt that leads to their estate before it gives way to cobble stones and the concrete that maps out their front entrance.

And it’s the truth. Seungcheol can probably count on one hand the times he had found himself disappointed by the other’s antics, but never mad. He could never be mad at Jeonghan. Not in this lifetime, nor the next.

Jeonghan doesn't seem to be pacified at that, not when Seungcheol hears him close the car door with a loud **bang!** and his dress shoes stomp angrily on their tiled floors once they're inside. Seungcheol follows him upstairs, but not before he gives his keys at the butler waiting by the door and giving his bloodied shirt to the maid waiting by the stairs. He can't remember how many times he's handed her articles of clothing stained with blood to burn at the back of the house.

Seungcheol tries not to think about it too much.

Seungcheol follows the trail of Jeonghan's clothes thrown haphazardly on their carpeted floors and sighs before picking them up and folding them. He places them on the hamper near the bathroom where he picks up Jeonghan's shirt, the last of his clothing.

He hears the shower start and Seungcheol works on undoing the rest of his clothes before he deposits it on the hamper as well. He opens the glass door leading to the shower and joins Jeonghan under the warm spray of water.

Jeonghan doesn't turn to him, predictably sulky about the fake plant, and Seungcheol gives him his space. He only manages to touch him when he grabs the bottle of shampoo near Jeonghan and urges the younger to duck down so he can work on his hair.

"I'm still mad at you." Jeonghan says pointedly, emphasizing it with hard poke on Seungcheol's chest.

"I know," Seungcheol murmurs, "I'll get you a real plant tomorrow."

"I don't want a real one." Jeonghan replies, "I want a cat."

" _Again_ , you're allergic to animal hair and you'll end up blaming me if you inevitably get sent to the hospital for it." Seungcheol refutes as he urges Jeonghan to move a few steps back so he can wash his hair. "And you'll fight with me because you're too stubborn to admit I was right the first time."

"Fuck you." Jeonghan grumbles but Seungcheol knows it's without heat this time so he lets it slide. "I'm gonna get a fucking cat and I'll prove you wrong."

Seungcheol turns off the water once he and and Jeonghan are both clean and fluffs up a towel on the blond's hair, "Alright sweetheart, whatever you say."

The next day, Jeonghan has the biggest shit eating grin on his face when he plops of what looks like an _honest to God_ naked rat on Seungcheol's breakfast and Seungcheol tries not to scream.

"I told you I'd prove you wrong." Jeonghan grins devilishly at him as he grabs the _thing_ away when it started nosing at Seungcheol's croissant.

"You always do." Seungcheol sighs and tries to settle with the fact that he'll be faced with cleaning cat shit for the next foreseeable future.

-

Sometimes Seungcheol wakes up with the left side of the bed empty and his mind immediately goes on hyper alert. He taps his phone awake and he blearily adjusts his eyes to the brightness from the screen, before he gets to read at the text sitting inside his inbox.

 **Jeonghan:** _Work, idk when I'll be back_.

Then, _Feed the cat, Cheolie!_

Seungcheol tries not to feel the tightness in his chest once he rereads the messages. He should be used to these situations, but it still doesn't shake the fear in his veins. He tries not to ask _where_ Jeonghan is, finds it better for his sanity if he doesn't know.

Seungcheol sighs before he resigns himself to cold beds and an impromptu parental obligation on his lap for a few months. He tries not to glare at the cat when it jumps on his legs and groans petulantly, before he calls one of his assistants to come over.

-

Joshua has been Jeonghan's assistant ever since his mother had insisted he get one besides his usual procession of maids and bodyguards. Seungcheol by extension then, has Joshua for an assistant ever since.

The said man greets Seungcheol by the door thirty minutes later, his feline-like features arranged in a pleasant smile. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him before Joshua rolls his eyes, releases a small huff and starts undoing the buttons of his pristine dress shirt.

-

"You're impatient today." Joshua mutters somewhere between round three and four and Seungcheol rolls his eyes as the younger works on Seungcheol's cock.

"I wouldn't be if you would stop _talking_." He grits as Joshua starts to lap up the underside of the older’s cock and takes one of his balls in his slender fingers, massaging them until Seungcheol is grunting from the feeling.

"Testy." Joshua smirks before he takes the entire length down his perfect throat, "I should have known it's the first day Jeonghan has left for work."

"Are you gonna keep talk or are you going to use that mouth for something else." Seungcheol growls, fisting a hand on Joshua's hair and forcing him to look up. Joshua doesn't even bat at the movement, just smiles serenely at Seungcheol with as much as he can with a cock on his mouth.

Joshua doesn't talk very much after that, not when Seungcheol made sure to stuff his fingers down his throat while he's fucking him from behind.

Joshua started as, what you can call: Jeonghan's _insurance_.

He keeps Seungcheol's clothes clean by sending them to the dry cleaners every week, he makes sure Seungcheol eats thrice a day and at the appropriate meal times, make sure he's doesn't spend too much time in the armory, and makes sure Seungcheol isn't left alone when Jeonghan is away. It's an arrangement of sorts that the three of them made when they were old enough to understand that these kind of things happen in the line of work their families do. Besides, Jeonghan trusts Joshua and Seungcheol trusts them both. It works.

Joshua leaves Seungcheol's bed with nothing but the older's sleep shirt to fetch water for the both of them. Seungcheol stays on the bed for a grand total of thirty seconds, before he follows the younger by the kitchen and winds a thick arm around the other's slim hips.

"Already?" Joshua teases and it should scare Seungcheol how Joshua and Jeonghan are so _alike_ at times. "It hasn't even been ten minutes."

"You should start living here." Seungcheol chooses to reply instead.

" _Seungcheol_ ," Joshua starts and Seungcheol hates the hesitance in his voice. "Not now."

"Why not? Jeonghan's on board with it." Seungcheol asks as Joshua turns to him, tries to find the answers in Joshua's eyes.

"Not the families. Especially _yours_ , they still don't like me." Joshua sighs and Seungcheol hates how this conversation tires the both of them.

"Fuck the families. They can't say shit." Seungcheol growls, suddenly angry at the sadness in Joshua's face. "Leaving us alone is a small reprieve from the shit they drag us into, all the time."

"Seungcheol, you know it doesn't work that way."

"Then _I'll_ make it work," Seungcheol responds, "Or I'll start building my own gang. Then they'll see they were wrong."

Joshua face breaks into a small smile and places his hand on either side of Seungcheol's face. "Always the optimist."

Seungcheol says nothing at Joshua's words, but instead chooses to bury his head against Joshua's neck, breathing in the younger's scent and slowly nosing his way to his earlobe. He tugs at the little earring he always sees Joshua wear and it emits a laugh from the man below him.

_Seungcheol knows its a long shot from happening, but it doesn't stop him from hoping._

They do it again on the breakfast island, with Joshua's lithe legs wrapped around Seungcheol's hips and his fingers scrambling against the cold marble counter top, moans after moans wrung out from him as Seungcheol fucks him in an unforgiving pace. Digs bruises into Joshua's slim hips, knows that he likes it when Seungcheol's a little rough. Something he and Jeonghan had in common when it came to bed.

 _"Close."_ Joshua moans, throat stretched and back arched perfectly, "Seungcheol, _please_."

Seungcheol finishes Joshua with a bite on his neck that's sure to stay for days and he cleans the both of them up with a damp towel, before carrying the younger's boneless body back to the bedroom. He kisses the space between Joshua's eyebrows when he lays him down and Seungcheol tries to sleep, knowing that the bed still felt bigger with only just the two of them in it.

-

Jeonghan comes back without fanfare and immediately the both of them are thrown into another mission by the families. Joshua sees them off with a sleepy smile and Seungcheol looks away when Jeonghan kisses the youngest on the mouth.

The only time Seungcheol closely got mad at Jeonghan was when Jeonghan brought Joshua into their lives, a smile on his lips and the promise that they could make it work. Because that meant Seungcheol had another person he could lose.

-

Seungcheol gets stabbed on the leg before Jeonghan's able to cart him to safety and he tries not to think of how much it feels like his entire body is on _fire_ as Jeonghan works to stop the bleeding.

"You can't fucking die on me from a _stab wound_ , Seungcheol. Shua’s gonna get mad at me.” Jeonghan starts when Seungcheol's vision starts to go blurry at the edges, "Stay awake."

Seungcheol laughs at the blond's choice of words and tries to keep his eyes from slipping shut. He imagines Joshua’s feline face twisted in a frown and it makes his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. "Wouldn't dream of it, angel."

In the end, their families' back up comes in time and Seungcheol is whisked back to their house with a bandaged leg and an order to be off of commission for a month. Jeonghan holds his hand the entire time he gets treated and doesn't leave his side until he recovers. Joshua takes care of their cat and sits beside Seungcheol when Jeonghan’s asleep beside him.

“He told me you’ll get mad if I die.” He tells Joshua, once Seungcheol knows Jeonghan is fully asleep.

“He’s not wrong.” Joshua says quietly from his perch by the chair beside the bed. He has his long legs crossed with a book on his lap, refusing to meet Seungcheol's eyes.

“But I didn’t,” Seungcheol replies and sits up as much as he can with a recovering stab wound, “Does that mean I’m forgiven,?”

Joshua turns to him, lips pressed in a thin line and fingers still on his book.

“That depends, will you get stabbed _again_?”

“You know it’s going to happen,” Seungcheol sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. “It’s our life, Shua-yah.”

“Then you know the answer.”

Out of the three of them, Joshua was the one who found it hard to deal with violence and the knowledge that both Jeonghan and Seungcheol could get hurt from their missions. Because Joshua never had to hold a gun in his entire life, much less learn how to shoot it or fight for himself. The families groomed him to work in the confines of their towers, feeding him information and demanding he deliver answers until the younger's eyes grew dark and become jaded.

But that was before Joshua met them, five years ago. Now, Joshua can laugh at a joke without having to think _why_ and Jeonghan had steadily began teaching him how to shoot a gun and to ignore the rules.

“Then I’ll just beg for your forgiveness, every time.” Seungcheol grins and the youngest rolls his eyes before shutting his book and crawling over to their bed.

He sits beside Jeonghan’s sleeping form. Jeonghan always liked to be in the middle, something about comfort and being surrounded by Seungcheol and Joshua that makes him sleep better at night.

Seungcheol watches Joshua play with the loose strands of Jeonghan hair and he smiles softly at them. He doesn’t quite know where the three of them stand in a world where nothing is ever permanent—where things can break easily without warning.

But, Seungcheol rolls with the punches. So, he reaches over to grab the hand Joshua has on Jeonghan’s hair and kisses his knuckles lightly.

_A peace offering._

Joshua looks at him with an unreadable expression but he sighs and reaches over to thumb Seungcheol’s lip, tenderly.

“Try not to get stabbed next time, okay?” He asks, but Seungcheol knows the meaning behind his words. “You’re the only one who can stand it when Jeonghan’s being sulky.”

“I’m right here you know.” Jeonghan’s sleep-filled voice mutters and Joshua looks down at the blond with a laugh.

“I know,” He responds, “Why do you think I said it?”

“Rude.” Jeonghan yawns, turning to his side to face Seungcheol.

“How’s the leg?” He asks.

“Still there.” Seungcheol replies, grin in his voice.

“Good,” Jeonghan smiles, “Shua and I both need your strong thighs, you know?”

Seungcheol scoffs but it is without malice, “Glad to know my place.”

“Mhm.” Jeonghan hums as he sits up and smirks at Seungcheol before tucking his head on his neck. “We should have a threesome when you’re better.”

“You’re fucking nasty.” Joshua pipes up from behind Jeonghan, but he has a hand rubbing circles on the blond’s exposed waist. “At least let him recover fully, Hannie.”

“You’re no fun,” Jeonghan pouts, “You’re just saying that because you got dick when I was away for work.”

“Not my fault.” Joshua replies, “Besides they send you into nice missions, anyway. I knew for a fact that you came from a recon mission in Bali.”

“ _Oh_! The sun was lovely,” Jeonghan grins, then turns to Seungcheol. “What do you say old man, should we move to somewhere where there is sun and coconuts, next?”

The three of them know moving away is not an option, not when you have a family like theirs. But sometimes it’s nice to dream and Seungcheol will always indulge the both of them with childish follies.

“You’d turn as red as a lobster, sweetheart.” Seungcheol teases and Jeonghan sticks his tongue out of him, “But sure, I’ll build you a little hammock by the shoreline. Then, Shua can open a little beach bar, too.”

“You better.” Jeonghan responds, eyes blinking twice as sleep begins to reclaim his features. “Shua, you have to apply sun block on me all the time.”

“Of course,” Joshua grins, scratching the back of Jeonghan’s head to help him sleep. “Anything for you, Hannie.”

Joshua meets Seungcheol’s eyes and an understanding passes between them.

When Seungcheol turned fifteen, he vowed Jeonghan will never know fear again.

When Seungcheol turned twenty, he told Joshua he’d try and give him a life where he doesn’t have to scheme or cheat his way through it.

Now that he’s twenty five, Seungcheol keeps two handkerchiefs in his pockets. One for when the other cries and another one for when the other bleeds.

_The three of them, they’ll make it work._

**Author's Note:**

> The way it always has to have fluff ㅠㅠ I remember writing this way differently but it felt wrong, so here we are. I'm still thinking if I would also turn this into a series but for now I'm just glad I was able to finish it heh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and it would mean the world if you can leave a kudos or a comment! Also, please stream Left & Right on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdZdxocqzq4
> 
> I’m also on twitter if you’r into that: @CHE0LIES.


End file.
